


White night 不眠之夜

by withadaimoun



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Salieri, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withadaimoun/pseuds/withadaimoun
Summary: 他们在一次音乐会上认识了彼此。





	White night 不眠之夜

*  
他们是在一次音乐会上相遇的。

那是个炎热的夏天，尽管大厅里开足了冷气，可等待入场的队伍实在太长了，排到室外的人们还是不可避免地出了一身汗，几乎所有人都汗涔涔地交口抱怨着这折磨人的天气。

安东尼奥•萨列里不幸地也是队伍中的一员。

他被队伍前后的人群夹在中间动弹不得，更要命的是他一丝不苟的着装口味让他在这种天气里选择了衬衣和马甲，而这个选择显然让他在前后夹击的人群里汗流浃背后悔不已。

不过萨列里还是在衬衣后背留下汗渍之前妥协了。他做了一会儿思想斗争后终于解开了两颗衬衫纽扣，还把衣袖挽到了手肘。

他鼻尖上满是细小的汗珠，精心修剪过的鬓角也有汗水滴下来。他被发油固定整齐的头发这会儿掉了一点下来，不过由于附近没有可供整理仪表的反光物品，所以萨列里并不知道自己现在看起来的模样。

再这样下去衬衣真的要被洇透了！萨列里看着许久不动的队伍在心底尖叫了一声。

他有点后悔没有听从室友罗森博格的建议穿件轻薄简单的T恤来——当然如果他那样做了也就不会有现在这样几乎热得神志不清的体验了。

更不幸的是萨列里压根儿没有随身携带纸巾。为了能更好地欣赏音乐会现场，他把所有的随身物品都留在了寄存柜里，包括那包现在对他来说意义重大的纸巾。

他太想擦擦汗了，汗珠凝聚在一起滑下脖子的粘腻触感着实让人难受。萨列里已经用手抹过几次了，当他再次抬起手忍无可忍地抚上额头打算擦汗时，一包纸巾递到了他面前。

“我想您可能会想要一点纸巾？”说话的是一个排在他旁边的年轻人，金棕色卷发，笑容甜蜜，有着一个令人印象深刻的高挺鼻子。他冲萨列里笑了笑，露出两颗可爱的虎牙。

萨列里接过了那包救命的纸巾，抽了一张之后还给了那位年轻人，“谢谢您！”他不顾形象地把纸巾按在额头上，也回了年轻人一个笑容，“这天气真是太热了。您怎么称呼？”距离入场还有一段时间，萨列里毫不介意与这位可爱的年轻人聊聊天打发时间。

“莫扎特，沃尔夫冈•莫扎特。很高兴能认识您。”叫莫扎特的金发年轻人冲萨列里眨了眨右眼，然后做了一个夸张花哨的行礼姿势。这个动作显得有些不合时宜。不过周围吵闹而嘈杂，没人在意这边到底发生了什么。“能告诉我您的名字吗，这位美丽的先生？”莫扎特站直了身体，一脸期待地望着萨列里。

萨列里对莫扎特的称呼有些不自在，他胡乱扯了扯衬衫领口，“安东尼奥•萨列里。”萨列里伸出手，打算跟莫扎特握个手。

然而出乎他意料的是莫扎特迅速地握住了他的手，拉起来轻轻地吻了吻他的手背，“能够认识您是我的荣幸。”莫扎特真诚地说。

他的表情无辜又真挚，像是真的对这件事充满感激似的。

萨列里更不自在了，他因为莫扎特嘴唇的触感而有些惊慌，他的心跳也因为刚刚的吻而有加速的趋势。他应该表现出被冒犯到的羞恼的。可他看着莫扎特近在咫尺的浅色眼睛，在通风良好的室外突然觉得有些喘不过气。

好在莫扎特先行转开了目光，“您很喜欢这只乐队吗？”他踮起脚张望着远处大厅屏幕上投影出来的入场信息，顺便把刚刚那包纸巾塞回了口袋。

“是的，他们成立以来的每次演出如果挤得出时间我都会来看。”萨列里很感激莫扎特刚刚的体贴，他也不知道自己是怎么了，为什么会突然对着一位陌生人紧张得说不出话。他对这件事感到有一点点难堪。

好在莫扎特是位体贴又有趣的聊天对象，他们一路从喜欢的音乐聊到支持的球队，甚至连喜欢的食物都出奇的一致——他们都爱吃各种各样的甜品，是的，高糖高油高热量的食物就是有这么受人欢迎。

入场时间很快就到了，前面挤挤挨挨的队伍总算有了挪动的趋势。萨列里把刚刚擦过汗的纸巾揉成一团，打算向莫扎特道别——他们在场内不在同一区域，以后大概是没机会见面了。这么想着他莫名觉得有点惋惜。

萨列里打算道别的手还没抬起来，莫扎特就一下子拉住了他的手，“晚上要不要一起喝一杯，”莫扎特的脸突然凑近了一些，在拥挤的队伍中他们几乎是额头相抵了，“我很喜欢你，安东尼奥。”他的眼睛里全是温柔的笑意，“您得承认，我们真的很聊得来。我猜您或许会成为我最好的朋友的。”

萨列里对莫扎特暧昧不清的用词感到有些头疼，他不确定自己是不是会错了意。于是他只好草草点了点头，“很高兴认识您。”他有点敷衍地说，想着要怎么回应莫扎特汹涌而又灼人的热情。他并不讨厌莫扎特，甚至还有点喜欢，这么回答只是因为不知道该怎么应对罢了。他不愿意承认自己在害羞。

“您可以存一下我的号码，这样您随时可以打给我。”莫扎特握着他的手，热心肠地向他提供解决方案，而萨列里因为手腕传来的热度有些慌乱。“我的手机存起来了，没在身边。”他只好搪塞了一个理由。

莫扎特突然放开了萨列里，转头跟身后的一位女孩说了些什么。萨列里通过女孩子的笑容猜到莫扎特大概又通过讲了什么甜蜜的话达到了目的——尽管他们刚刚认识，他对莫扎特的了解却仿佛已经认识多年一样。

莫扎特再次拉起萨列里的手，微凉柔软的膏体擦过萨列里的手臂内侧——他借了女孩的口红给萨列里写了一串号码。暗红色的痕迹在萨列里的小臂内侧蔓延着，结尾的一个数字几乎要贴着肘关节了。“请记得打给我，安东尼奥。”莫扎特又露出了一个笑容，他所在的队伍开始移动了，他被簇拥着离开了萨列里一点儿，这使得莫扎特不得不放开萨列里的手，“晚上可以我们一起喝一杯。”他最后只来得及冲萨列里抛了个飞吻，就被他所在的队伍裹挟着走远了。

萨列里发誓他在莫扎特的眼里看到了炽热而毫不收敛的感情，正是这点让萨列里有点儿不太敢赴约。他又抬起自己的手臂看了看，决定等到看完音乐会再说。

虽然他心底清楚，他一定不舍得就此擦掉莫扎特的号码，也一定会拨通的。

他心甘情愿地踏入莫扎特甜蜜的陷阱。

 

*  
萨列里也不知道他们是怎么发展到这一步的。

这一切仿佛在一瞬间就发生了，那么顺理成章，他根本来不及反应。

他和莫扎特现在正坐在音乐厅不远处的一家酒吧里，像一对相识多年的亲密朋友那样坐在一起，或者说，更像是一对儿甜蜜的情侣。

莫扎特在酒吧深蓝色的灯光下眯着眼睛，他浅色的虹膜反射着酒吧变幻的光线，像是深夜里倒映着点点星光的大海。

他盯着莫扎特的眼睛看得有些入迷。

他们凑的很近，萨列里甚至看得清莫扎特吞咽酒精时上下滚动的喉结和下巴上隐约的青色胡茬。莫扎特身上若有若无的香水气息散开来，跟酒吧的香烟味道融在一起。

莫扎特凑过来，在萨列里耳边说话，“我可以再请您喝杯酒吗？”酒吧着实有些嘈杂，所以他们想要聊天只能紧挨在一起。莫扎特的呼吸打在萨列里的耳廓和发梢，过于湿热的气息让萨列里打了个激灵。

“您已经给我买了好几杯啦。”萨列里低声回答。他在莫扎特搂住他的腰时没有反对，甚至往莫扎特的方向靠了靠，“您真是位慷慨的朋友，可是喝太多酒会让人做出不理智的事情的。”他不赞许般的摇了摇头，在酒吧的音乐声中阖上了眼睛。

他小臂上原本的口红痕迹被他擦掉了大半，现在只剩下一点晕开的浆果色留在手臂内侧。这看起来有点像什么暧昧的痕迹，萨列里突然冒出了这个念头。  
他晃了晃头想把这个不合时宜的想法忘掉。

莫扎特又叫了两杯酒，把其中一杯摆在萨列里手边后，又靠在他耳边小声说话，“您喝醉了我也会照顾好您的。”他的声音藏着一点温柔的笑意，是那种情侣之间才会有的亲昵语调。  
他们闲聊了一会儿，又倚靠在一起分享了一杯店里最烈的伏特加，店里的灯光和若有若无的爵士乐让他们都有点微醺。萨列里后知后觉地发现他在跟刚认识不足几小时的人用两根吸管吸着同一只杯子里的液体，可他还完全没到喝醉的程度。

莫扎特总让他失去自控力。萨列里揉了揉脸颊，犹豫地想着要不要早点告辞，他不想跟莫扎特在一起等到自己彻底放弃抵抗，那会儿他可指不定会做出什么失态的事儿。  
莫扎特在得知跟萨列里买了明天同一场音乐会的票时露出了一个灿烂的无害微笑，“那我们明天又可以见面了，”他往前凑了一点抱住萨列里，他们之间本来还存在的一点距离现在彻底缩短为零，“我是真的不想离开您，跟您在一起的时间真是太美妙啦。”

“我也同样喜欢跟您呆在一起。”萨列里轻声回答，他有点困了所以音量并不大，可他们靠的实在太近了，莫扎特几乎能够感受到他每一次呼吸的起伏，“可是我的公寓有门禁，我的室友这会儿估计在等我回去了。”他低头按亮了手机，屏幕上的数字刚刚跳到十一点，“我得赶回去了，否则就要错过末班车了。”他像是一位临别的朋友那样拍了拍莫扎特的肩膀，然后站起身，“明天见。”

莫扎特飞快地拉住了萨列里的马甲，也跟着站起身来，“我的公寓门禁也很早，所以上周我跟朋友合订了旅馆，”他的动作有点急，像是萨列里这次一离开就再也不会出现了似的，“不过他今天有事情不打算住下了，您要是不介意可以去我那里，”他站的笔直，用期待的眼神看着萨列里，“我们可以分享一间房间的，您知道我压根儿不会介意的。”莫扎特富有暗示性地舔了舔嘴唇，拉住萨列里衣角的手滑到了他的手腕，然后用指腹摩挲着萨列里的虎口，“事实上我很希望您能去坐坐。只是一晚而已，您可以告诉室友说先不回去了。”

他们都是成年人了，对夜晚发出的邀约背后的意思都再清楚不过。

萨列里想要开口拒绝，他的大脑对即将可能发生的危险拉响了警报，理智告诉他不应该去莫扎特的房间，这或许不安全，也不合礼数。可是他在莫扎特的注视下控制不住地回想起早些时候的相处和触碰，莫扎特的笑容，莫扎特掌心的温度，莫扎特的怀抱——

最后是那个落在手背的吻。

“好。”萨列里说。

*  
萨列里做了这辈子以来最疯狂的一件事——他给罗森博格发了短信，然后跟着莫扎特回了旅馆。

刚进门他就被莫扎特压在门后亲吻，莫扎特甚至等不及把亲吻留到床上。他的吻甜蜜又火辣，口腔里有一丝刚刚那杯伏特加的甜味儿。尽管有酒精的刺激，他的动作也绝对称得上温柔。

可萨列里还是被莫扎特吻得有点喘不过气，他能感觉到颈侧被莫扎特搂住的地方在迅速地升温，他的耳垂也在莫扎特手指的磨蹭下发起烧来。

萨列里的手机突然响了起来。莫扎特磨蹭着放过了萨列里的嘴唇，靠在墙边看着萨列里掏出手机。

果不其然屏幕上显示着罗森博格的号码。萨列里接起了他的电话，“嗯我在外面...今晚就先不回去了。”他发现莫扎特又跃跃欲试地粘了过来，他的手指甚至直接搭上了自己的腰带，他只好边讲话边冲莫扎特露出一个威胁的眼神，“什么叫跟谁睡了？！我跟一个朋友拼了房间！唔——”莫扎特趁他接电话的时候把他被腰带束得整整齐齐的衬衣下摆扯了出来，然后伸手摸上了他平坦的腹部。他的另一只手则向下滑去，径直扯开了萨列里的腰带。

电话那头的罗森博格显然发现了什么，他开始追问萨列里到底跟哪位朋友呆在一起，甚至问要不要来接他，而萨列里在莫扎特不住的撩拨下很难忍住不发出一点让人误解的声音，于是他决心结束这段通话，“不用……明天晚上我就回去睡！再见！”他匆匆忙忙地挂了电话，甚至没向罗森博格道晚安。

“是我的室友。”萨列里向莫扎特解释，“他有点担心我，在问我回不回去睡——”他突然不说话了，发出一声短促的喘息。

他感觉到莫扎特的手指握住了他的阴茎，小幅度地摩擦着，“您的室友？是像我们这种关系的室友吗？”他的手指加了一点力道，这让萨列里几乎快要呻吟出声了。

“不是的……”他断断续续地解释。他没想到莫扎特会误会他和罗森博格的关系，他们的对话明明听起来正常极了。“我们从工作开始就一起合租了，”萨列里安抚性地搂住了莫扎特的背，“我们只是住在一起而已。您难道没有一位室友吗？”

莫扎特停下了手上的动作，暂时放过了萨列里，“我跟达彭特住在一起。不过我们的公寓还多出了一间卧室，您愿意搬过来吗？”他眼睛亮亮地盯着萨列里，一副期待的神情，“不……您可以跟我住一间卧房。”他在萨列里羞愤地开口拒绝之前又提出了一个新的建议，“您会喜欢我们的同居生活的！”他大声宣布着，好像萨列里刚刚真的说了同意似的。

“我还有一位室友呢，莫扎特。”萨列里晃了晃手机，然后把手机放在房间门口的小吧台上，他担心它会在一会儿可能发生的运动中被摔得四分五裂，“您难道忘记了吗？”

“我不喜欢他，安东尼奥。”莫扎特撒娇似的小声喊他的名字，一只手又伸进了萨列里的衬衣下摆，“我觉得他也不会喜欢我的。倒是您，您来跟我一起住吧。”他说，手指向上游走，抚弄着萨列里的乳头。他的指甲磨蹭着，这引来萨列里的一阵颤抖。

萨列里有些头疼莫扎特孩子气的言语。他没想到莫扎特居然会介意他有一位热衷于嘘寒问暖的室友，并且在这种时候报复回来，“别闹，莫扎特。”他喘了一会儿气，然后挣扎起来，“让我先洗个澡。”  
“我想跟您一起。”莫扎特松开了他，但仍旧扯着他的袖口不放，“我不想错过跟您相处的每一秒……”

他到底从哪儿学来这些话的。萨列里有点难堪地想，他的脸颊有点发红，又因为莫扎特刚刚的动作出了一层薄汗，所以现在他最想要的是洗一个澡，莫扎特的亲吻顶多能排到第二。于是萨列里叹了口气，“放开我，”他说，“一会儿你会得偿所愿的。”

不过几分钟之后莫扎特还是粘在他身后跟进了浴室。刚刚他们都急于把对方脱光，这会儿终于实现了。莫扎特揽着萨列里的腰，站到了淋浴花洒下面打开了开关。

莫扎特的吻像淋在身上的水一样温暖。

*  
萨列里觉得他洗了平生最快的一个澡。

他跟莫扎特在浴室里面甚至还没呆够5分钟就已经亲成了一团，这显然不适合再洗下去了。

于是他拉着莫扎特关好水裹上了浴巾，然后离开了被他们搞得一片狼藉的浴室。

他和莫扎特一起倒在床上，莫扎特扯开了他的浴巾，然后整个人贴了上去。

肌肤紧贴的触感让两个人都发出了一声叹息。莫扎特还没擦干的头发滴着水，滴在萨列里的身上，随后汇聚成水流，把床单沾湿了一片。他们对视了一眼，然后交换了一个漫长的吻。

期间莫扎特把手伸向了萨列里的双腿之间，然后再次握住了他的阴茎，略有薄茧的指腹在头部刮擦着。这个动作让萨列里呼吸一滞，差点儿咬到莫扎特的舌头。

莫扎特给他带来的体验过于完美了，他几乎是迅速就勃起了，这让他感觉有点儿丢脸。于是萨列里挣扎着想要逃离莫扎特的吻。他企图拉开莫扎特在他腿间的手，可是莫扎特用另一只手阻止了他。

“嘘，别动。”莫扎特吻了吻他的鼻尖，他们凑的那么近以至于萨列里能够看得清莫扎特的每根睫毛和瞳孔的收缩，“我向您保证，您会喜欢今晚的一切的。”

他分开了萨列里的双腿，然后把头低了下去。

萨列里能感觉到莫扎特的舌尖落在他大腿内侧最柔软的那部分，舔舐的触感被放大，这几乎逼疯了萨列里，他的手指插进莫扎特金色的头发里，然后控制不住地发出了一声压抑的呻吟。“莫扎特。”他胡乱地喊着他的名字，身体轻微地颤抖着。

他的声音显然鼓励了莫扎特。莫扎特放过了他的大腿皮肤，转而含住了他的阴茎。他再次颤抖了起来，手指抓住身侧的床单。莫扎特的舌尖流连在他敏感的前端，几乎每次吮吸都让他发出呻吟。

这简直是最甜蜜的折磨了。在莫扎特的几次深喉之后，萨列里终于射了出来。他脱力地靠在床头，大口喘息着。

他能感受到莫扎特的吻落在他的肩头和胸口，有些过于重了——那几乎称得上是啮咬了——萨列里猜自己的身体会留下一些痕迹，大概会像小臂上莫扎特留下的浆果红。

接着莫扎特分开了他的双腿，然后动作温柔地按压着入口的四周。萨列里感受着莫扎特手指的动作有点感叹地想，在床上莫扎特绝对称得上是一位体贴的情人。

莫扎特确认做好准备了之后试探性地插入了一根手指。他们都没有带多少随身物品，其中当然更不会有润滑剂。他担心过于冲动会让萨列里受伤，只好足够有耐心地一点点开拓着萨列里的身体。

莫扎特的阴茎也已经勃起了，随着他的动作顶着萨列里的小腹，然后留下一点粘腻的痕迹。加到三根手指的时候，萨列里伸手拉住莫扎特的手腕，然后起身亲了亲莫扎特的嘴唇，“你进来吧。”他的嗓音有些低哑，带着一点被情欲浸染的味道。

莫扎特埋进萨列里身体的时候两个人浑身汗涔涔地抱在了一起，萨列里的大腿缠着莫扎特的腰，他们身下的床单被体液和汗水浸湿，看起来糟糕得一塌糊涂。

他们等得足够久，高潮的来临仿佛是一眼突如其来开始喷涌的温暖泉水，让他们抱紧了彼此。

他冲萨列里露出了一个餍足的微笑，然后像猫类进食那样舔了舔萨列里的脖子，“我保证过您会喜欢的吧。”

*  
跟莫扎特做的体验确实很棒，几乎可以说是一次非常美妙的经历了。萨列里靠在莫扎特的怀里，他还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，而莫扎特轻轻吻着他的后颈。

他们现在正前胸贴后背地搂成一团，莫扎特看着沉默不语的萨列里，用鼻尖蹭了蹭萨列里的肩膀，“您在想什么呢？”

“很高兴能遇见你。”萨列里冲莫扎特笑了笑，然后再次吻住了他的情人。

萨列里的手机振动了一下，莫扎特皱起了眉头，“又是您的那位室友先生吗？”萨列里也猜是罗森博格，因为这会儿会给他发消息的人也就只有他了。

现在萨列里的脑袋里全是他第二天回去后罗森博格追着他东问西问的画面了，拥有一位这么关心自己的室友有时候真的是一件很微妙的事情。

他猜他已经已经准备好忍耐罗森博格长达四十八小时的追问了。

不过现在哪需要烦恼那些呢，明天还有一场超级棒的音乐会在等着他呢。

有他最喜欢的乐队。

以及他最爱的莫扎特。

end


End file.
